


Hey so I hit you and I'm sorry.

by Geeky_MikaBoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidental face punch, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_MikaBoo/pseuds/Geeky_MikaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye accidentally punches Jemma in the face and stays with her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey so I hit you and I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InLust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/gifts).



> Summary sucks I know but have fun reading. This is my first prompt response so yeah.

Jemma Simmons didn’t know what hit her. One minute she was at her locker minding her own business and the next she’s waking up to the bright light of the nurse’s office. How did she even get there and why the bloody hell does her face hurt? ‘Oh no that can’t possibly be good!’ Jemma thought as she suddenly rushed to sit up ‘What’s going on?’

“Woah slow down there speedy. You took quite a slug and you were knocked out for a while.” A girl sitting in the chair next to her said. The girl –oh it’s Skye- was looking at Jemma with a look one would say was a mix of remorse and sympathy? ‘Why is Skye here and why is she looking at me like that?’

“What happened to me? Why am I here? I am drawing a blank” Jemma questioned after a beat of silence. She needs to get to the bottom of this and she needs to do so now. She has stuff to do before going home to do homework. At least most of her stuff is here with her.

“You really don’t remember what happened? Ok, well you see, um yeah, uh, I-I-I um,” Skye stuttered looking down at her hands “IPunchedYouInTheFaceButItWasAnAccidentISwear!” she finally rushed out in a single breath. If Jemma hadn’t been focusing on Skye she probably wouldn’t have understood her, but she did.

“YOU WHAT!?!” Jemma shouted out, she had been willing for Skye to look up at her, which she did at the shout. ‘Why on Earth did she punch me? I don’t really talk to her so it’s not like I said something wrong. We are hardly in the same social group.' That was true Jemma doesn’t talk to Skye. Skye was a rebel, a delinquent punk (so some say), who doesn’t care for school and her grades, all she does is hack her way through school changing things as she goes. Whereas Jemma is a straight A honor student, whose idea of fun consists of homework and studying, who likes to do what is expected of her and following the rules. It makes her feel nice. All of these seem like valid points as too why Jemma doesn’t really speak to Skye but they are the real reason. The real reason is that she’s scared; she’s had a crush on Skye since 7th grade, that’s four years, she’s scared of pretty girls (Skye) and trying to talk to them. If she talks to Skye she’ll make a fool out of herself and she couldn’t possibly have that that.

Taking a breath Skye began to explain “I accidentally punched you in the face. That jerk Ward and his flunkies were harassing me on my way to my locker you see. He kept trying to get me to go out with me and when I told him no and walked away he got angry. He started following me and as your locker is close to mine we were in that direction. He kept grabbing me and I really don’t like to be touched. When we were by your locker he grabbed my ass, having enough of his shit I swung at him only it wasn’t him I hit it was you. The fucking asshole jumped behind you and pushed you into the cross fire. I hit you not him and for that I apologize Jemma, my right hook is better than I thought hence the getting knocked out.” It was all coming back to Jemma now and she was starting to forgive Skye when she said.

“You know my name?” Jemma was flabbergasted how did Skye know her name? She has never given any indication that she knew Jem existed let alone her name? She must be dreaming or maybe she was concussed. Why had Skye stayed with her? Jemma was beginning to hope maybe just maybe.

“Of course I know your name! Duh why wouldn’t I? You’re the smartest kid in this school! You’re always winning things everyone knows your name,” ‘Oh’ Jemma thought ‘just great, she only knows you by your brain kid reputation, nothing else. You need to stop getting your hopes up.’ “I mean you’re probably pretty cool aside from that I bet. People must know you for more than just that right? More than the nerdy stuffy, not that I’m calling you a nerd, I just meant that you um…. You um….” Skye was rambling and apparently suffering from foot in mouth disease. She looked flustered and like she wanted nothing more than to take it all back and keep quiet. ‘Way to go Skye, first you punch the poor girl and now you are offending her by calling her a nerd. Quit being hopeless and get it together.’ Now Jemma looks mad.

“Don’t get me wrong Skye, but why are you still here? Aside from you know insulting me. As you stated I’m a nerd and it is not like we are friends. We don’t really hang right? You don’t have to stay any longer you can go.” Jemma huffed out angrily. She didn’t know why Skye’s comment hurt her and made her so mad, maybe it was because she foolishly let herself have hope. Hope that she and Skye could be friends or that Skye could maybe like her back.

“I’m here because even though we don’t as you put it hang out, I care for your well being more than you know. I punched you in the freaking face for Christ’s sake! I wouldn’t just leave you, what do you take me for? I may be a punk sweetie, but I am no asshole. I have a conscience you know.” Skye elaborates getting defensive. Just because she likes to keep to herself doesn’t mean she hates everyone. She doesn’t hate easily, especially not Jemma Simmons, not the girl she’s had a crush on since 8th, the one she just knocked out. Skye needs to fix this and she needs to fix it fast, this was going downhill really fast.

“Look Jemma we got off to a bad start. What do you say wanna restart? Hi, I’m Skye and I just punched you in the face which I am so very sorry about. I stayed here to make sure that you were alright. I feel really awful and I never in a million years would have thought something like this would happen. I would like to make it up to you. Can I take you out to dinner?” Skye said to Jemma whilst holding her hand out for Jemma to shake.

Looking shocked and unsure Jemma reached for Skye’s hand. Jem barely kept her composure at the spark that ran through her body when she touched Skye’s hand. “Jemma. Jemma Simmons. I accept your apologies and thank you for staying with me. One question though, by dinner do you mean a date?” Jemma was floating on cloud nine at the smile on Skye’s face. She must be dreaming, nothing like this would happen to her in real life.

“Well yeah! Duh, it’s not every day I get to ask a pretty girl to dinner after punching her. The fact that I’ve had a crush on said girl since 8th grade is a plus!” Skye said nonchalantly to Jemma. Jemma was absolutely floored ‘what the bloody hell just happened?’


End file.
